A Christmas Miracle
by Kilema
Summary: Steve came home badly injured and Grace needs Santa to make her wish come true.


I know it is a little late for a Christmas story, but I had this idea after Christmas and then I needed some encouragement from my friends to post it. It's my first attempt at Fan fiction, so please be kind. English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

Special thanks to **JazzieG** for her Betaing, she did a great job.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished them so much for Christmas, but Santa didn't bring them to me. So Hawaii Five-0 still belongs to CBS. I don't make any money off it, it's just for fun.

**A Christmas Miracle**

"Danno, all I want for Christmas is that Uncle Steve comes back home and celebrates with us." Grace Williams told her father.

"That is a good wish, but we don't know when Steve will be back home." Danny told his daughter and looked out of the window, so that she couldn't see his sad eyes.

"I know, Danno, but I told Santa that I only want Uncle Steve for Christmas and Santa always brings me what I'm asking for." She smiled and exited the Camaro.

"Yes, but not this time." Danny whispered to himself, he also exited the Camaro and accompanied his daughter to her Mother's house.

Rachel opened the door and Grace ran to her mother and embraced her.

"Mom, Danno and I, we were at the Mall and there we saw Santa.. not the real one I know, but he promised me that I will get all the presents I wished for… that is so cool…. I need to go upstairs and finish your gifts." She kissed her Danno and ran into her room.

"Rachel, I'll pick her up Christmas Eve and keep her with me till New Year's Day. I hope you will have a nice stay with Stan and Charles in Las Vegas." Danny said and turned to leave, when his ex-wife held him back.

"Danny, what's wrong? I know you and I can feel that something is not right. Do you have any news on Steve? When he will be home?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel…. It's….. Steve called me four weeks ago; he is back from his deployment and needed to go to Virginia. He was not allowed to tell me what exactly happened, but he told me that he needs to give his statement to JAG and maybe he needs to testify. I didn't hear from him since then, but a Doctor Snowfield called me last week and informed me that there was an accident and that Steve will be in Hawaii before Christmas. I called Joe White, but nothing… I also went to Gutches, but he also didn't know anything. I called JAG and of course the Hospital in Bethesda, but I didn't receive any information. I'm afraid, Rachel, my best friend is injured and no one is willing to tell me what's wrong. I asked the Governor, if I can fly to Virginia, but he said that he needs his Task Force in Hawaii not in Virginia."

"I'm sorry, Danny. Did you call Mary?"

"Yes, but she didn't know anything. She told me that Steve and she had a fight before he left and that she doesn't want to see or speak him ever again. When I told her that Steve is injured she said that he could peg out, she doesn't care." Danny looked at her with teary eyes.

"But when he can come home for Christmas, it can't be that bad. Don't worry…. It's you that always tells Grace that Steve is Super SEAL, right?" Rachel smiled and let Danny go to work. Only five days to Christmas Eve.

"Chin, did you find any news about Steve?" Danny asked when he entered HQ.

"No, nothing. Kono called Catherine, but she didn't find out anything. She told us that she won't be back until January the 11th. When she finds something she will call us immediately. Did you tell Rachel? "

Before Danny could answer his phone rang.

"Detective Danny Williams." He barked, angry that he couldn't answer Chin's question.

"_Detective Williams, it's Dr. Snowfield. I'd like to inform you that Lt. Commander McGarrett will arrive at Hickam Air force Base on December 23."_

"Dr. Snowfield, we don't know what happened; can you tell us what his condition is? Danny asked and put his phone on speaker.

"_I'm sorry didn't someone from the Navy contact you? You are listed as the Commander's next of kin and POA. He has three broken ribs and his left arm is broken, but both are healing nicely. Right after the attack his kidneys were not function properly, but now they are working very well. Our only concern was his head injuries, but they also healed better than we thought. With a tube we could lessen the pressure of his brain and that worked well, the bruises are completely gone and he should be fine, but…. I'm sorry to tell you that the Commander didn't regain consciousness since the attack; he is in a coma….. Detective?"_Dr. Snowfield asked carefully.

"I'm here, Doctor. But… he will regain consciousness right?... what happened?" Danny stuttered.

"_Lt. Commander McGarrett was on his way to JAG to give his statement. A Lieutenant that served under the Commander was accused of being a traitor. This Lieutenant sold secrets and also his SEAL team to the enemy. But thanks to the Commander there were no losses, only two team members had minor injuries. Unfortunately, three friends of that traitor wanted to help him by assassinating Commander McGarrett. Fortunately a JAG Officer saw it and went to help. They arrested the scum bags and Lt. Commander McGarrett was in hospital in time to save his life, but if he ever will regain consciousness is more than doubtful. Every day he is comatose, his chances of waking up again are getting smaller. I'm so so sorry, Detective. Commander McGarrett is a hero: he doesn't deserve to end like that. Please take good care of the Commander…. I'm so sorry … so sorry…. Good bye, Detective." _Dr. Snowfield hung up the phone without waiting for Danny to say another word.

Danny looked at Chin, both men completely lost for words. That was the moment Kono choose to come back into HQ.

"I talked to Lt. Jakes, he only knows that Steve was in Virginia, but he…..what's wrong guys?" Kono asked when she realized that both men looked completely shattered.

"Doctor Snowfield from Bethesda called and informed us that Steve will be … home before Christmas… Kono… Steve is in a coma and the doctor hasn't much hope that he will wake up." Chin said while Danny was not able to say a word.

"No… NO you're talking about Steve.. he will come back to us…. He … he is Super SEAL." Kono sobbed and Chin took her in his strong arms.

*H50*

December 23, around noon. The remaining three members of Five-0 and Dr. Malia Kelly waited on the tarmac of Hickam Air force base for their friend to arrive. When the military airplane landed and the tailgate opened, they saw some military staff exit the plane. When everyone was out, the medical staff rolled the gurney with Lt. Commander McGarrett out of the plane. Steve looked like he was asleep. Only the bandage around his head and his casted left arm showed that he was injured.

"He looks like he is only asleep." Kono said with a sad voice.

"Yes, he doesn't need any life support machines, his body is actually in a healthy condition but his brain isn't. Danny we will take him to Queens and check his vitals, I'll see you there." Malia said and walked to the gurney.

Danny looked at Chin and Kono.

"We better go. I will be at the hospital before Steve arrives there. I don't like it that I'm not allowed to ride in the bus."

"Come on, Danny. Malia explained to you and she is with him, he isn't alone. I'll drive." Chin said and patted his friend's shoulder.

Malia sat beside Steve's head and watched him, he really looked like he was sleeping, he was a little paler than normal, but most of the bruises were completely faded only at his right temple a small stain was still light yellow. Malia could see Steve's dark hair under the bandage around his head, it seemed that it was not necessary to do surgery, but it didn't help much. Malia nearly wished that he was on life support, that would at least give her more hope, but for a man that only needed nourishment and fluids to keep him alive, while he was in a deep coma, there was not much hope left. She now understood Dr. Snowfield's hopeless words. She knew that she needed to tell her Ohana the truth, but she decided to do it only after the Holidays, they, especially Danny and Grace, should enjoy this time and have hope for Steve. Later there was enough time to destroy all their hope.

Danny had called Rachel and asked if he was allowed to talk to Grace. He told Rachel on the phone what happened to Steve and that his doctor will release him into his Ohana's care. Rachel doubted that this would be good for Grace, but she agreed with Danny that he should talk to her and then they could decide if she could stay with Danny or go with Rachel to Las Vegas.

"Honey, your Daddy is here." Rachel called her daughter. She came running down the stairs and jumped into her father's arms.

"Danno, you are here…. But I thought you would pick me up tomorrow? Ohhh you have to work and I can't celebrate Christmas with you." She said with a very sad voice.

"No.. No Monkey. But I need to talk to you. You know that we all wished that Uncle Steve will be back home for Christmas?"

"Yes, he won't be back, right? He is still hunting down the bad men." She starred down to her feet.

"No Monkey, Steve is back home, but he is very sick."

"He is in the hospital? But he will be fine, right? Can we visit him.. Right now, please." She cried.

"No Monkey. While we are talking Chin, Malia and Kono are removing all the furniture out of the study so that we can arrange a room for Steve on the ground floor. Do you know what a coma is?"

"Yes, I guess I know. Mrs Kalikulia told us what it means after Ralphy had this bad accident. She said he slept very deep. After three days he woke up and now he is back in school. Why?"

"Steve is in a coma, too. But he has been comatose for five weeks and that is not good, Grace. We don't know if he will wake up again, but we will celebrate Christmas and also New Year at his house with him. I guess he would like it very much. Aunt Malia, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono will be with us all the time, because we need to take good care of Steve. I need to know if you want to help us to take care of your Uncle Steve." Danny watched his little girl carefully, but the only thing he could see was confidence.

"What a question, Danno of course I will help and take good care of Uncle Steve. And don't be afraid that he won't wake up, he is Super SEAL, so don't worry." Grace smiled.

"Grace, I really hope you are right." Danny didn't know what to say he hoped his girl was right he couldn't think of another conclusion.

"Danny, I'll bring you Grace tomorrow afternoon to Steve's house, so you don't need to leave him alone and I can wish him Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays myself."

"Thanks Rachel." Danny said and left.

*H50*

December 24, 14.00 o'clock. The ambulance arrived at the McGarrett house. Two EMT's brought Steve into the house and put him to bed, his room was John McGarrett's former study. They gave Malia two large boxes and said their good byes and wished them Merry Christmas. Steve's Ohana did a very good job in decorating a new room for him, they painted the whole room in a bright white and put some nice pictures on the wall, they also brought new cupboards where they could stow all the medical stuff they needed, in the middle stood the hospital bed. They knew that they couldn't take care of him all the time and if he didn't wake up that he would stay in a nursing home. They promised each other that at least they would take him home at the weekends, if possible.

Steve was wearing a hospital gown and Malia plucked it straight, then she took a light blanket from the cupboard and covered Steve's body up to his waist. She checked all the tubes and went back into the living room, where Chin, Kono and Danny were waiting.

"There is no change with Steve, it is the same Dr. Jensen told you yesterday evening. His body is nicely healed there are some bruises you still can see, but only a little. There are still his broken ribs and his left arm, but that's all, even his head injury doesn't look that bad. There is only a small spot they needed to shave for the tube to be inserted. Doug was right, there is no explanation why he is in such a deep coma, we can only hope and pray."

"Don't sugar coat it, Malia. Do you think he will wake up again? I need to know." Danny looked straight in her eyes.

Danny looked so hurt and so pleading that she couldn't lie to him.

"No…. the chances that he wakes up again are very…. slim. To be honest he needs a miracle to wake up again." Malia told them, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Well….. it's Christmas… it's time for miracles…. So let us pray and hope for one… I.. I don't want Grace to know the truth… not yet…. Ok?" Danny looked at his friends and everyone nodded.

Danny was with Steve and he held his lax hand. He talked to him, about anything and everything when the doorbell rang. Rachel stood in front of the McGarrett home with Grace. Chin opened the door and let them in.

"Danny is with Steve." Chin said.

"Can I see him? Grace, you wait for your Daddy, ok?" Rachel asked and Grace nodded.

"Yes. You can see him." Chin answered and showed Rachel the way to the former study.

She was shocked when she saw the handsome young man that was normally bursting with life and now layed so still. He looked like he was sleeping, if the tubes in his nose and arm didn't tell another story.

"Hey, Rach… and do you think that Grace is allowed to stay with us, or is it to disturbing to see a man she adores like that." Danny whispered his voice was so sad.

"Of course she can stay. I never questioned that, I just wanted to see Steve and you, before I go to Las Vegas… Danny, I'm so sorry I know what he means to you. He is your best friend… maybe more like a brother. I'll pray for him."

"Thanks you very much Rach. He can use every prayer he gets… it doesn't look good. His chances are not more than ten or twenty percent, if you are positive. He really needs your prayers."

"I'll pray for him." She said again and kissed her ex-husband on top of his head, then she bent down and kissed Steve on his cheek and whispered in a warm and tender voice. "You have to wake up, Steve so many people, good people depend on you, like little Grace and I know you won't make her sad." She stood straight and walked out with her normally cool attitude.

Danny waited a minute after Rachel was gone, before he walked into the living-room, he needed this time to gain his composure.

"Danno, I'd like to see Uncle Steve now." Grace said.

"Yes, sure… but Grace you need to know that… " Before he could end his sentence, Malia jumped in.

"Come on Grace, if you have any questions or concerns about your Uncle Steve you can ask me. Let your Daddy, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono prepare our dinner." She smiled and took the little girls hand.

Danny was grateful that Malia would help Grace understand what was going on with Steve.

"Aunt Malia, Danno told me that he looks like he is asleep and that is right, but why does he have these tubes in his nose and neck?" she looked with big questioning eyes at the beautiful Doctor.

Malia lifted her up and sat her onto the bed on Steve's right side.

"Well, the tube into his nose is for his food it's called an NG tube, you see that little brown bag behind him at the hook that is his food. And the tube in his neck, that is an IV line that is for the fluids, that is actually his drinks."

"Does that taste good?" she looked doubtful.

"When I was still a medical student, we had to try this "food" and it doesn't taste good, but it goes directly into his stomach and he doesn't taste it at all."

"Oh, I understand. But when he eats and drinks… I mean… doesn't he need to pee and you know….?"

"Yes of course he has his needs, because he eats and drinks, you see that tube? That is called a Foley and that goes directly into his bladder. And for his other needs I have to take care of that every morning."

"Yyyyyykkkkk… does that hurt, I mean that Foley thing?" She asked.

"Nah… not hurt, but it would be uncomfortable, if he woke up…"

"What are you saying? Of course he'll wake up, what are you talking about?" Grace cried.

Danny heard his daughter crying and went into Steve's room. Malia looked at him with pleading eyes to help her with his daughter.

"Aunt Malia… Danno, please tell me that Uncle Steve will wake up…. He will come back to us, right?"

"Monkey, please listen to me. Your Uncle Steve is very sick, but we need to believe that he will wake up and come back to us. Monkey, we also have to think about the possibility that he will be comatose for the rest of his life. There is nothing I wish more than that he would come back to us…. But no one knows….. Mo.."

"NO… NONONO… you've already given him up…. I don't want any gifts... I don't want any gifts for the rest of my life…. I only want my Uncle Steve back… I asked Santa… I want my Uncle Steve back… I just want him back….. Uncle Steve, you promised to show me how to snorkel and horseback riding… I want you back… please … please come back to me… please" she cried and embraced Steve's prone body, she laid her head on his chest and refused to move away.

"Gracie… Monkey…" Malia took Danny's arm and led him out of the room.

"Danny, give her some time. I'm sorry I just used the wrong word, but she needs to know. Just let her be with him." Malia said.

After an hour, when dinner was ready Danny sneaked in to Steve's room and saw his little girl deep asleep on Steve's chest. Chin was right behind him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Let her sleep, brah. It won't hurt her whether she eats in the morning or in the middle of the night. Tomorrow is another day; hopefully a better, sunnier and warmer day.. let us pray for this."

"You're right my friend. It's Christmas we are allowed to believe in miracles, right?"

"Yeah… Miracles and Hope."

*H50*

December 25, early morning. Grace was awake, but she still refused to move from her Uncle Steve. All the adults were in the room and tried to convince her to come out and celebrate Christmas.

"Monkey, come on it is Christmas and under the Christmas tree are a lot of presents, please come with us. You can open one present now and the rest in the evening, before dinner as we always did back in Jersey. Monkey, Steve would have wanted it that way, so please come with us, you also need to have breakfast, please." Danny pleaded with his daughter.

"NO! I told you I won't open them. Santa can have them back, I don't want them. I'm stay with my Uncle Steve." Grace yelled.

"You know what? You stay with your Uncle Steve, while we prepare breakfast and when we've finished I'll care for his needs. I need to chance his gown and wash him. When I'm finished you can stay with him again, ok?" Malia once again jumped in and saved Danny from another fight with his daughter, who stubbornly believed that Steve would wake up from the coma.

After breakfast, Malia cared for Steve's needs and when she was done, she called for Grace and helped her climb on the bed.

"Grace, I understand you, really I do. We are all very sad that Steve is comatose and there is nothing we wish more than that he comes back to all of us. You know that your Daddy is really hurt, Steve is his best friend, and they are like brothers. We like to celebrate this Christmas for all of us as normal as we can. We don't know, but maybe he can hear us, talk to him, and tell him what you want to do and everything on your mind, ok? Do you think we can at least try to celebrate Christmas?"

"YEAH…. Can I stay a little longer? Can we celebrate a little later, please?"

"Yes, you are such a good girl I know why your Uncle Steve loves you so much." Malia smiled and left the girl alone.

Grace took Steve's large hand between her little ones, she stroke with her thumb over the back of his hand. She talked to him and told him what she wanted to do with him, as soon as he would wake up.

Outside the adults talked quietly about what was happening and what they should do next to help Grace to understand and accept the fact that there was not much hope for Steve. They talked about the near and further future, how they could take care of their friend, when Grace yelled for help. Danny followed by Chin, Kono and Malia ran into the small room, before Danny reached the bed he was standing stock-still.

Grace smiled at them, tears were falling down her cheeks and now she stuttered.

"His fingers…. Look at his fingers…..here…here…"

They could see how his fingers curled around Grace's small hand. Malia walked to Steve's left side and touched him carefully on his shoulder.

"Steve, can you hear me? If you can, please squeeze Grace's hand." Malia asked, but there was no respond.

"Monkey, ask him… Ask Uncle Steve to squeeze your hand."

"Uncle Steve, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand, you already hold my hand you just need to squeeze it, please Uncle Steve." Again there was no response .

"Monkey, what did you tell him… go on.. talk to him." Danny didn't look at his daughter while he was talking his eyes were just locked on his best friends hand.

"Uncle Steve you told me that you would come again with me and Danno to the next camping trip with the Aloha Girls and you told me that you would tell us how to fight against a bad man, that we would be prepared. I asked you if you can teach me how to throw the knife, I told you that I want to be able to do it better than the rest of the girls. You laughed and said that Danno wouldn't be happy, but you then said that he is never happy with you anyway. I told you that it would be our secret and that it is classified. I love you Uncle Steve, please squeeze my hand or I really need to tell Danno that this is not our only secret and that there is more classified stuff." Grace said while tears were falling down her cheeks more freely.

Then everybody could see it, Steve squeezed her hand, it was only a faint movement but it was all they needed to see to make them completely happy.

"You are doing great, babe, you are doing really great." Danny smiled and rubbed Steve's right arm, above Grace's hands.

Only seconds later Steve's hand was limp between Grace's hands, she stared in shock up to Malia.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, he is just sleeping. A healthy sleep, he didn't move for more than five weeks, this little movement totally exhausted him, but don't worry he will wake up again, that is all that counts. Right?" Malia said and calmed the friends with her words.

"I need to make a phone call. Doug needs to know… It is a miracle. You guys stay with him and when I'm back I need to change his position so that he doesn't get any bed sores. ." Malia said.

"Can I help you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, you can help me with the pillows so that he is more comfortable." Malia smiled and left the room.

"Monkey, that is really the best Christmas present we ever received." Looking at Chin and Kono he knew that they felt the same way.

"I'm so happy. We have our Boss back." Kono sobbed, but this time she wept with joy.

"Danno, I told you so. I told you that Uncle Steve would wake up again, I always knew it." Grace beamed.

"Yes, Monkey and I'm so happy you were right. I have an idea, when Malia is back and we've changed his position we go outside and we can see if Santa took all the gifts, if not I guess that would mean that you should open one…. What do you say?" Danny asked.

"That is really a good idea, but to be honest I'm not sad if all the gifts are gone."

"I know, Baby, I know." Danny always knew that he had a wonderful daughter.

Malia came back only ten minutes later with a bright smile on her face.

"Doug was speechless the first couple of minutes he only could say things like 'wow' and 'miracle' and 'fantastic'. He'll make a short visit tomorrow morning and examine Steve, but he said that he is now totally convinced that he will make it. Chin, could you please get the oxygen cylinder in the trunk, please? Thanks. Hey, don't worry folks, Doug thinks that we should give him some oxygen. We shouldn't forget that only to move his fingers exhausted him. The last five weeks he only needed strength to breath, but now he needs more strength and that could have an effect on his breathing and that is why he gets the nasal cannula." Malia put the nasal cannula under his nose and with Danny's help she turned him on his right side. Grace was happy to help with the pillows when and when they were done they quietly left the room to not disturb the occupant.

Grace was happily surprised that all the gifts were still under the tree, she heard all the boys in her class say that Santa didn't exist and actually she knew that all the gifts were from her Danno, Uncle Steve, Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin and Aunt Malia, but right now she wasn't so sure anymore. Not that the gifts were from the adults, but that Santa didn't exist or did anyone have a better explanation why Uncle Steve woke up at Christmas.

When Grace opened the first gift, it was a new surfboard from Chin and Malia, they decided to go in the backyard and have some fun in the ocean with the new board. Kono would teach her some more skills. Everyone was in the water except Danny he sat on the Lanai and watched happily his friends and daughter in the water. It was a good Christmas, he thought, he had all the people around him he loved and his best friend would recover. Malia didn't say anything, but he wasn't stupid, none of them was, they all knew that there could still be some problems. Danny didn't dare to even think about brain damage, but he knew that this could be an issue. Steve only reacted to Grace, not when Malia talked to him or when Danny tried to get his attention, but he was sure no matter what would come next with this Ohana they would find a way.

After he watched them playing in the ocean for another fifteen minutes, he decided to go inside the house and sit a little while with Steve. Danny promised the SEAL that he would be with them for tonight's celebration. Danny checked if Steve's bed would go through the door without any problems, because the orderlies who brought the bed had to put it together; at least the side rails. But now Danny knew that they would be able to wheel the bed out into the living-room that Steve could be a part of their Christmas.

Danny talked to his friend all the time. A couple of hours later he could hear that Steve breathed a little bit harder. He looked at his friend's face and was surprised that he looked into Steve's dark blue eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Did you decide to come back into the world of the living? Babe, I never was happier to see those baby blues." Danny watched his friend carefully.

"W…t?" his voice was so damn weak.

"Some scum used you as their punch bag. You scared us to death my friend. You decided that being conscious is over rated and you played sleeping beauty on us for a while. It's good to have you back, babe." Danny told his friend, while he stroked Steve's right arm.

"Ho….me?"

"Yes, Sherlock you are home. As I told you, you played sleeping beauty. It's Christmas. You look tired. Go back to sleep, babe." Danny told his friend and rubbed gently over his cheek.

"Da…nno….. st…." Steve slept before he could finish the word.

"Don't worry, Steven I won't go anywhere." Danny smiled. When Chin checked on him he told him what happened. Chin was happy to tell his wife and cousin that Steve was awake and 'talked'.

Danny felt good, it was clear to him, that Steve was coherent and that was a good sign.

*H50*

Christmas Evening. Danny and Chin maneuvered Steve's bed out of his room so that he could be together with his Ohana. Steve was awake, when Grace opened the gifts and was just happy to be a part of it. Grace unwrapped Steve's gift and climbed on his bed.

"That is the second best Christmas gift ever." She smiled at her Danno and looked at the small frame in her hand.

It showed a picture that Madeline, her Aloha Girls leader, took of her with her Danno and Uncle Steve on their last field trip. In a small envelope that was put on the frame was a note from Steve.

"_Dear Grace_

_I'd like to make another trip with you and Danno, this time without any bad guys__. I'd like to invite you and your Danno on a trip to the Big Island. We will cross the ocean on a big white sailing boat. On the Big Island we will have some great times and swim with the dolphins, see the lava flows into the ocean and at the end of the day we will have a snowball fight on mount Mauna Kea (that means white mountain). This time we won't sleep in a tent but in one of the best hotels on the Big Island, I guess Danno loves that much more__. I can't wait to show you all the beauty of that island. _

_Love _

_Your Uncle Steve."_

"We won't make that trip anytime soon, Monkey, but I'm happy that we can enjoy that later…. next year." Danny smiled and squeezed Steve's hand.

He was awake for more than thirty minutes, but then he lost the fight to stay awake.

"Go back to sleep, babe, you need rest." Danny assured him.

Kono smiled at Danny, he made a good choice to put Steve's gift under the tree after he woke up the second time, it would have been devastating for all of them if Grace opened that envelope and Steve was still comatose.

*H50*

Epilogue

The next day. Dr. Doug Jensen arrived around eleven o'clock at the McGarrett home. He was more than pleased to see his patient awake. Sure he was still very weak and it would take some time for Steve to be back to 100 percent, but he knew he would recover now He had good reflexes and he was coherent, he could tell him his name, birthdate and he recognized all the people around him. His speech was a little slow but absolutely fine for the long time he didn't use it.

On New Year's Eve, Steve was allowed to have some soft food. He hated that his friends needed to take care of him like that. Malia washed and took care of his needs and she rolled him with help from Chin or Danny from side to side so that he would not suffer from bed sores. She examined him daily and treated an upcoming infection from the Foley, and that was very embarrassing. They had to feed him like a baby, because he couldn't lift his arms more than five inches. The adults helped him with the food while Grace's job was to make sure that he had enough fluids. She used the feeding cup on him every fifteen minutes or so.

"Grace, thanks but I can't drink again. Ok?" Steve pleaded with the girl to wait with his next drink for a while.

"But Uncle Steve you need fluids or you will never get rid of that IV line. And you told me you hate it so much."

"Yes, sweetie, but I can't drink right now, maybe in ten minutes." He smiled and hoped that Grace would have some mercy.

"Uncle Steve, I'm not stupid and I know how this works. You know I have a baby brother and he won't drink enough too. Mom told me to give him his bottle every fifteen minutes , so please just take a sip." She told him with her arms crossed in front of her.

Both looked up when they heard someone laughing from the door.

"Monkey, give this man some space. He is an adult and he definitely knows when he is thirsty, not like your baby brother and I am sure Steve doesn't like being compared with a 6 month old even if he is fed like one and drinks from a Sippy cup." Danny still laughed.

"Danno that wasn't nice. I just worry about him and you make jokes." Grace shook her head in annoyance and left the room.

"Yes, Danno, your daughter is right that wasn't nice, no jokes about the disabled people. But you are right I feel like a baby right now. I can't move; I need help with everything, the only good thing is that it will get better, right?" Steve looked at Danny his eyes full of hope.

"Yes my friend it will get better, it already is a lot better, you are awake you can talk and you get some soft food since yesterday. Hey, that is progress." Danny smiled.

"It hurts me to tell Grace that I can't drink right now. I know she was the one that …. I heard all of you talking to me… I even could feel you holding my hand… but it was Grace's that could break through to me…. She brought me back… I don't want to disappoint her."

"You don't disappoint her, Steven. She is just worried that's all. We are all worried and that will go on for a while until we have this behind us. The doctors didn't give you much of a chance to wake up. And we were all …. Down. We'd already made plans how we could take care of you at least from time to time, when you were….. at a nursing home. You really scared the shit out of us this time. Never do that again and I'm sure we all can live with the fact that you don't want some water every fifteen minutes.."

"I'll do my best… and Danny thank you … thank you for being such a good friend. I never will forget what you, Chin, Malia and Kono are doing for me. And Grace… she is my hero." Steve smiled.

"Wow, my little beautiful nine year old is big bad super SEAL's hero…. You need some rest Steve. Take a nap." Danny told his friend and closed the blinds so that he could sleep for a while.

Then next couple of months were very stressful for Steve, he had a lot of therapy and doctor appointment. After three months he was cleared for desk duty at Five-0's HQ. For the first two weeks he was only allowed to work four hours per day. Then he was allowed to go into the office the whole day, he was so happy to go to work, even if it was for desk duty only. It was good to see other people. Danny still lived with him, Steve moved back into his room and the hated hospital stuff was sent back. His Dad's study was on the street side of the house and he asked Danny to put a bed into that room, so he could at least sleep in a comfortable bed.

Steve was glad that Danny still lived in his house he had nightmares about what happened on his deployment and what these thugs did to him. He didn't like to be at home alone, he always enjoyed some time alone, but at the moment he couldn't stand it for more than a couple of hours.

After four weeks on desk duty he was cleared even for field duty. Steve was happy, he was completely recovered and the members of Five-0 got even closer, they were Ohana before, but after all this disaster they went through the spirit of Ohana was stronger then everyone could hope for.

The Ohana celebrated the fourth of July in Steve's backyard with Hot Dogs and Steaks, Salads and Potatoes with sour cream. Tomorrow Danny, Grace and Steve would go on their trip to Big Island, the sailing boat was chartered and the hotel was booked.

When they arrived at the hotel on Big Island, they were surprised by Chin, Malia and Kono.

"I thought we should make that trip to Mauna Kea all together." Danny told his best friend.

"That is so great that you are here, too. I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you all. I… I… couldn't do it without… you" Steve said, his eyes were suspiciously wet.

"That is what OHANA is for." Chin laugh and embraced his friend.

All joined in, in a dear group hug, that meant so much more.

The End


End file.
